true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Destructinator
The Destructionator is the main antagonist of the Fairly Odd Parents special episode / trilogy, Wishology. He is the ruthless and mericless head of The Eliminators. He is voiced by Gary Anthony Sturgis. History He at first chases Timmy Turner and Jorgen throughout the town of Dimmsdale. He seems far more intelligent, calculating and yet more ruthless than his follower Eliminators. He repeatedly tries to kill Timmy and his allies during the start of the trilogy. Later, he comes and chases Timmy through a music festival of fairies. However, Timmy managed to reach The White Wand before The Eliminators, and The Destructinator retreated to space along with his henchmen. He later organized an attack on Earth and the other locations. He started by attacking Mark Chang's planet Yugopotamia. He next leads an attack on The Fairy World, thus capturing Jorgen, Wonda, Cosmo and Poof. However, when he and his loyalists formed a giant black hole to suck Timmy in, Mark and Timmy manage to throw into the holes some stuff and therefore, he and his followers are seen exploding. He manages to capture Vicky, Dark Laser and Crocker on his way to find Timmy once again. He later arrives on the Blue Moon and tries to throw Timmy into the darkness. Timmy however accepts his task to sacrifice himself to The Darkness, so he could save his allies, his family, and most important, to save Trixie. Timmy however manages to escape The Darkness, and after that, The Destructinator reveals a far bigger, more evil and threatening scheme; to manipulate and then betray The Darkness, and then become the ruler of the entire universe without enforcing anyone's orders. He then fights off and wins Timmy and his allies, and declares himself as the supreme being of the universe, The Destructionator, who is the true main antagonist of the Wishology trilogy. He becomes more and more powerful and ruthless and eventually he reshapes Earth in his own image. However, Timmy later manages to use magic and fix the world once again. An enraged Destructionator chases Timmy in the voids of the outer space. However, Timmy crashes on his way to escape at an iceberg near The Arctic Shoreline. The Destructionator arrives and is convinced by Timmy to absorb "the most powerful weapons". However, when he absorbs them, and he almost reaches the point where he reshapes the universe under his own image and becomes the supreme being, Timmy reveals that he has the detonator of these powerful weapons. Timmy presses on the detonator, thus causing the tyrannical head of The Eliminators to collapse and die forever. Personality He is a very dark, ambitious, challanging and destructive G rated villain. He is made of pure darkness, and he cares about nothing more than himself. His intentions are clear; to become the supreme being among the universe's populace. He intends to do so at all costs, willing to destroy all and whatever's good in the world. On top of all, The Destructionator is obsessed with hunting down Timmy and destroying him. He exists in order to do so and also to wreack havoc to other beings around the universe. Trivia *He is the only Totally Dark villain of The Fairly Odd Parents franchise, although The Darkness was his former boss and mentor. *Despite The Darkness being introduced as the main villain of the trilogy, The Destructinator manipullted him since the first day of his existance as he wanted to kill and betray his former boss later on. *He can be compared to General Morando from Tales of Arcadia as both are willing to manipulate and betray their own allies, not to mention that they desire, above all else, to destroy the universe and reshape it in their own image. Category:Total Darkness Category:Sadists Category:Traitors Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Provoker Category:Propagandists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Enforcers Category:Tyrants Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Assasins Category:Minions Category:Henchmen Category:Remorseless Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Brutes Category:Leaders Category:Spree Killers Category:Conspirators Category:Saboteurs Category:Masterminds Category:Misanthropes Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masochists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyer Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Tricksters Category:Mongers Category:Hegemony Category:War Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Big Bads Category:Ambitious Category:Torturers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Power Hungry Category:Hypocrites Category:Cult Leaders Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Nihilists Category:Liars Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Bullies Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Control Freaks Category:Overconfident Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Obsessed Category:Robot Pilots Category:Evil Creation Category:Anarchist Category:Completely Mad Category:Deceased Category:Usurpers Category:Magic Category:Dark Knights Category:God Wannabe Category:Strategists Category:Empowered Category:Criminals Category:Brainwashers Category:Right-Hand Category:Monarch Category:Monsters Category:Sociopaths Category:Genderless Category:Harbinger of Rebirth